


The Only Hope For You Is Me

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juli works at an arena where My Chemical Romance are performing that day. As she cleans the parking lot she happens upon Frank Iero and Gerard Way fighting. As Gerard leaves she goes over to comfort the hurt and crying Frank. What happens and does it make him feel better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Hope For You Is Me

I watched him slam his hands down on the table. He was yelling, no no screaming at the man that stood in front of him. The man that he yelled at had his hoodie over his head, but his head still hung low as if he had been bullied into submission. The screaming man pushed everything that was on the table off of it. He even kind of stopped his feet a little and I found myself giggling. Until he must of realized that my eyes were on him because he looked in my direction.

Dropping my head down to continue sweeping the floor, I couldn’t help but still smile. The funny part of the whole thing was I knew who he was. Yeah, I did. I didn’t get this job at the concert auditorium for nothing. And honestly, I had been waiting for the day to come when they would be here.

Out of the corner of my eye, I realized that the man in the red hoodie was standing there all by himself. So, I did what anyone would do, I swept my broom over in his direction. He hid his face from so I couldn’t see his tears but I saw them anyway. My heart broke for him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. I figured I would try. After all the worst thing that he could do would be to walk away.

Instead he surprised me and plopped himself in the chair. I leaned my broom against the wall of the building and then made my way over in front of him. I knelt down and looked up into his hoodie as he wiped his tears.

"I’m sorry you had to see that." He apologized.

"Don’t apologize to me. I’m sorry that he yelled at you like that."

His eyes met mine for the first time and he seemed to explore them with his own. “Frank,” he said putting out his hand.

I smiled softly and put my hand in his. “Juli, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

I watch him smile. I had only ever seen him smile in videos and pictures but it was true what they all said. He had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. “You already know who I am, don’t you?”

I nodded as I let go of his hand. Instead of pulling back I wiped the tear on his cheek. Even though he was smiling at me he was still hurt from what had just transpired with Gerard. “Please, don’t cry anymore.” I said our eyes still connected.

"I can’t help it. I love him so much and he doesn’t even care."

Without thinking I moved closer to him and I was now between his legs. I had a hand on each one of his cheeks. “Seeing you like this breaks my heart. You don’t even realize how much people love you. You are so much better than him and you can’t even see it.”

He wrapped his arms around me and I am not sure that he had even realized that he did. His head was on my shoulder and he was in my arms, as he collapsed into me and onto the ground. I held him so close, rubbing his back and rocking him gently. My heart was completely broken for him and I wanted nothing more but to fix him.

It was in that moment that I knew why I had been here at this exact moment. I wasn’t meant to fix him. Hell, I can’t fix myself. No. My soul purpose with this man was to make him forget that he hurts today. And in my head I decided that I wouldn’t go anywhere unless he told me to go, even if it meant that I was going to lose my job.

I’m not sure how long we sat there tangled up like that in each others arms, but when he finally stopped crying he pulled away and his eyes connected with mine again. Before I knew what was going on, he had grabbed my hand and dragged me into the building.

I watched as he looked around to make sure no one was in sight and then he made his way into this room. Closing and locking the door behind us.

"Frank, I-"

He put his finger on my lip and searched my eyes again. Then I saw him coming closer to me and before I knew it his lips were on mine.

NO. NO. NO. THIS IS ALL WRONG. My brain was yelling at me but my body was responding to him like it had never responded to anyone. As his tongue explored my mouth I could just feel my pussy get soaking wet. When he pulled away he dragged me towards the couch in the room. He sat down and he pulled me on top of him.

I straddled my legs one on each side of his, as he pulled my shirt over my head. Then as I undid my bra, he took his shirt off. I ran my hand over his tattoos. His watched me lustfully as I began licking his chest, playing with his nipples as I passed over them and I licked back up to his lips. Playfully I bit his lip and he groaned at me.

"Too bad you took that lip ring out, Frankie."

"I would of put it back if I had known you would to tug on it." He smirked at me.

"There is something else I want to tug on," I said squeezing his cock through his jeans.

"Oh, I think he might like that." He nodded fast.

I unbuttoned his pants as he played with my nipples, squeezing them and tugging them. As I unzipped him and freed him from his jeans. He was already so hard. I moved down and flicked the tip with my tongue and I heard him catch his breath as I circled my tongue around the tip of his cock. Slowly, I took him in my mouth and began sucking on him. He worked my pants off and my panties and began rubbing my clit.

I moaned on his cock as I deep throated him make him buck underneath me. After a bit, he pulled me up and I got up to take my pants off. I straddled myself over him once again. Our lips met again as he pushed himself inside of me and I began to ride. His hands squeezed and played roughly with my nipples.

My nails dug deep into his shoulders as I fucked him good and fast. Both of us breathless and barely keeping our mouths apart. He reached down and rubbed my clit while I rode him.

"Oh my god, I’m going to cum." He gasped out through his moans.

"That’s it Frankie, cum for me," I said my eyes connecting with his again. "Make me cum with you."

He moved his hands down to my waist, I moved my hand to my clit, rubbing it as he pounded himself in and out of me. I screamed out in pleasure as my orgasm hit and he came inside me as well digging his fingers into my flesh as he did.

I collapsed over him, my hair on his chest, as he remained inside me and my chest fell onto him.

When I looked up at him he smiled at me like only Frank could. “Are you okay?” I asked him as my hand stroked his cheek.

"You managed to make everything okay for the time being. So, yes Juli, I am okay."

I kissed his lips softly. “I wasn’t anticipating this but I can tell you it was even better than I imagined.”

He laughed. “You imagined sex with me?”

"Who in their right mind hasn’t?" I said smiling back. I went to get up but he pulled me back to him.

"Stay a little longer, please?"

"Of course. Can we just get dressed?"

He nodded and we dressed. We stayed there a bit longer and I could tell how much better he was then when I had first found him. I looked over at him and he chuckled nervously.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing. Listen, I had fun but I should go see if I still have a job."

"What if you get fired?"

"It will all be worth it, Frank. No regrets."

"No regrets from me. Thanks. You know. For everything."

"Frank, don’t mention it." He grabbed me and kissed me deeply. When I broke the embrace I looked into his eyes one last time. "You know where to find me if you need me." I said with a big smile.

He smiled back. “Until then, Juli.”

"Until then, Frank," I said as I turned and opened the door and walking back outside to find my broom. After all, I still had a job to do.


End file.
